Modern networking continues to provide an improvement in communication and information access. As an example, in-house data centers, associated with a particular entity or interrelated group of users, could contain a large number of information technology (IT) resources that are interconnected through a network. The in-house data center can allocate, de-allocate, modify, and clone farms of computing resources. A controller monitors the actions of the computing resources and provides an operational status for each of the computing resources for the in-house data center.